The invention relates to a method for undetachably interconnecting discrete structural parts with the aid of a bonding material, and to a heat exchanger block produced according to this method.
In the prior art, known methods of making undetachable connections are soldering, welding and gluing. In most instances, the structural parts which are to be interconnected are interconnected with the aid of an additive such as solder, welding rods, adhesive with or without heating.
The connection surfaces of geometrically difficult structural parts must first be adapted or matched to each other, prior to the soldering, welding, or gluing. Depending on the construction and requirements of the structural parts, this calls for maintaining very narrow tolerance limits at the connection site (e.g., .+-.0.05 mm). This requires an exact shape accuracy and hence an expensive machining of the structural parts to be interconnected, for instance, by turning, milling, boring, or eroding.
A sinter-connecting method is know in the art, however, it is comparatively involved and expensive. The metal powder must first be presintered into a briquette, and then the metal part which is to be inserted is connected to the briquette in a second sintering operation (CH-Pat. No. 263,725).